SIGN OF THE TONG
by Neil Davies1
Summary: When Caine rescues a suicial girl he becomes caught up in a deadly intrigue, a blood oath and must face a lethal warrior. This story touches on family issues, a secret society and has a kick ass finale.


16

**SIGN OF THE TONG**

He sensed the fall of the body from the bridge so his eyes were wide open when it hit the water, there was no scream as might be expected just a splash. Instantly on his feet he ran towards the river aware how turbulent and lethal it was with strong undertows and white water eddies.

Not hesitating he dove in - his long body inscribing an arc in the air before plummeting into the depths. A strong swimmer with exceptional lung capacity he felt the tug of the water at once, it pulled, pawed and lashed at him like an angry beast trying to draw him down into its belly. Caine resisted he rotated his arms and kicked for all he was worth knowing he had to reach the faller, a girl he felt and young in a long white dress. Oddly she was not crying out or struggling perhaps she had been hurt before the fall, he wasn't sure only that he was going to reach her.

The river fought him at every turn making him work twice as hard, a lesser man would have been swept away but Caine was unusual in many ways his physique trained from an early age in many difficult rigours that gave him extra strength and tenacity. An under current snagged at his feet but he broke free, a floating log almost crashed into him but he curled beneath it like a serpent then he reached the girl.

Circling behind her he took hold sure she cried the word 'no' but there was no resistance as he pulled and guided her towards the far bank, which was closer with a jut of clay like a small peninsula.

It was difficult swimming whilst holding someone else's head above the water, Caine felt his muscles grow weary and back ache, he was virtually blind and had swallowed a lot of water, it was in his ears and up his nose and his clothing felt full of large rocks.

Pushed the edge of endurance he kept going, there was a life at stake and life was a precious gift a sacred gem, had his teachers not instilled this into him daily. The girl spoke again, did she say 'let me die', he couldn't be sure it was hard to make out anything above the thunderous roar of the river. Surely she didn't want to perish in its depths, who would, as someone who had fought so hard for life Caine had no concept of giving up so he swam on pumping with both legs until at last the eddies and currents lessened.

Finally he dragged first himself then the girl up onto the clay, only then did he sag coughing and retching, falling to his knees his physical strength almost spent and heart pounding its way through his chest wall. He had risked his own life to save another and almost lost, the irony was not lost on him dying to help a total stranger.

Going to the girl he rolled her onto her stomach and applied pressure to her back, feeling for vital pressure points. Soon liquid began to gush from nose and mouth as the lungs were pumped out, he kept pushing knowing he couldn't stop or allow her body to retain the cold sickly water.

Finally she coughed, gagged and spasmed, drawing in hoarse gulps of air.

Caine was surprised to find she was Chinese, aged about eighteen and dressed in the finest of silks. This was no farm girl, no bar tart or coolies daughter but the child of a wealthy home wearing real gold and diamond jewellery, French fabrics and a broach bearing real sapphires.

How had such a person fallen off a bridge with high sides, why was she on it alone?

Then he became aware of movement above him two men sliding down an embankment, also Chinese they wore suits, ties and matching bola hats. Both had a gold ring on his left middle finger, a thrice coiled dragon with gaping jaws. It meant something this design it was significant in a way he couldn't yet fathom but he sensed he'd seen it before.

Continuing to help the girl he was relieved to see colour return to her cheeks and her eyes swim back into focus, "No" it was quite clear now, "leave me," she was angry with him, angry he had pulled her from the river's embrace.

As the bola hated men arrived Caine looked up at them seeing youth and strength, toughness and discipline; these were dangerous men trained fighters but they didn't attack him, instead they obeyed the voice of an older man stood atop the embankment, a well dressed Chinese in his forties.

"Is my daughter all right," he bellowed down.

"Yes sir," one of the hats replied, "She was rescued jus tin time," he threw a glance at Caine but there was no warmth in it.

The older man clearly in charge was more generous, "Thank you sir I owe you a great debt, I am Xiang Wu," it was said with a degree of pride like everyone ought to know and revere it.

Caine was surprised to see his own countrymen so well attired and obviously well to do, it was an odd sight in 1873 where most Chinese migrants were labourers or itinerant.

"May I ask your name," said Xiang, Caine gave it in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

No sooner had he done so when the girl pushed away the two hats and stumbled to her feet, swaying precariously, when she lost balance it was Caine who caught her in his sturdy arms but he got no thanks for it indeed she pushed him away.

"You," she spat, "Why did you do it," her words scorched him; "You should have left me."

He was astonished she seemed to be implying…but no that couldn't be it surely.

"Enough," the bark from Xiang brought the girl up short like a slap, "This is Yin Wu my only child and the cross I have to bear, as you can see she is ungrateful."

Unrepentant the girl spat at Caine's feet, "I did not ask for your help or need it."

Lowering his head modestly Caine did not say what was on his mind but he did wonder why he had bothered if this was how he was to be treated?

"Please join me in my home Mr Caine, it is the least I can do," more generous Xiang offered a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. He looked splendid in a smoking jacket and britches but he to wore the gold dragon ring; it was something that united these men an obligation and not a pleasant one.

"We are taking this tramp home with us," Yin shrieked, "It offends me."

Unimpressed her father turned away with a snort of disdain.

The vast colonial home, as big as a ranch, was an impressive and imposing sight it was one of the biggest houses Caine had ever seen and yet again screamed of formidable wealth and success. There was a tall arched gate leading to the front courtyard, over this was the name of Wu and the coiled golden dragon motif which if anything looked even more sinister.

Sat in a black oak carriage with six wheels that was pulled by four chestnuts mares, Caine shivered as his clothes dried on him whereas Yin was swathed in towels and attended to by the bola hats, clearly personal attendants or bodyguards. Xiang sat up front with the burly driver, a great bull of a man he called Wong who looked more like a wrestler than a mere driver.

As the horses drew to a halt Xiang jumped down agile for his age a man of energy, "Please come inside Mr Caine you are our honoured guest."

Yin glared at her father but said nothing; she didn't have to her disapproval was only too obvious as was her shame.

Not following the men through the main door she ascended some outside steps to the second story of the house, perhaps where she had a private room.

Caine watched her go wondering if he should ask how she was, but Xiang pre-empted this.

"Pang and Lau will look after her; she will make no second attempt on her life."

Pang and Lau were silent, menacing sentinels; Caine thought they would do anything their master ordered, anything at all including taking a human life if they hadn't already.

A huge blazing log fire greeted Caine and he was drawn to it feeling the chill easing at once in the warm, spacious main room. Looking around he was impressed by the quality of the ink paintings, the animal carvings, the hanging tapestries and the abundance of items collected from a dozen foreign countries – all of them valuable and rare.

A portrait of the Chinese emperor made him pause one of the Manchu rulers so despised by many native Chinese as interlopers.

"There is Chinese blood in you I observe Mr Caine, mother, father?"

"My mother was of Chinese birth," Caine admitted thinking of the slight, quiet, modest woman he could only just barely remember, "My father was American."

"I see so they are both dead, how sad," said Xiang like he understood such sadness, had he lost his own parents at a young age? He did not volunteer the information and Caine was too polite to enquire.

"You seem like a man who has come to terms with this loss Mr Caine, with perhaps much sadness, I sense about you a rare strength and it took courage to plunge into that river."

"Yin Wu is a troubled spirit, she jumped I believe."

Not denying it Xiang toyed with his small goatee beard now mostly grey as was his moustache and side burns.

"She is a foolish and spoiled child," the words were heartfelt but not too sharp, "My wife died giving birth to her and I have been rather over indulgent I'm afraid, the typical doting father. I had hoped for many children for a son but I have not been so blessed. Then again I have been fortunate in other ways, life has been kind to a poor boy from Sichuan Province; I am as you see quite wealthy, richer than most of my fellow countryman who toil in poverty in this land of the white man."

It was said without rancour, indeed the overwhelming pride was back. Caine said nothing he sought to notice all to be receptive and pick up impressions, the serene mind was fertile.

Lifting his ring Xiang nursed it tenderly, "I saw you notice this Mr Caine you know what it means of course, how significant it is and that my men wear it to."

_Caine's mind drifted back to his youth to when he was thirteen and accompanying Master Li into the village that bordered Mount Song, it was a rough, poor place in which peasants scraped a meagre living trading, growing crops and occasionally their own bodies. Li had gone there to beg for alms and to offer bone setting to those who needed it like the farrier whose leg had been broken by a kicking horse._

_Master and boy monk were heading back through Hunan village when they came upon the fire, a fierce blaze as flames tore through what had once obviously been a big market stall. To one side a man wept presumably the stall holder as his livelihood was reduced to ashes._

"_Poor Chong," one of the many onlookers sighed, "He should have known better than to displease…" the man broke off his eyes fixing on a symbol drawn in the baked earth, a coiled dragon with gaping jaws._

"_Their vengeance is terrible," agreed a toothless old woman._

"_Who grandma, who," asked a scruffy boy in ragged clothes?_

"_Never you mind, their name is not to be spoken."_

_Master Li had no such reservations, "The tong of the golden dragon," he whispered to Caine, "A ruthless secret society founded to restore the Ming Dynasty, but now they run every racket in the Province. Most people here pay them protection money a sit is called, Chong unwisely refused and this is the result."_

_Caine was confused by something, "So they set fire to his stall destroying any hope he has of paying them, that seems foolish master."_

"_An example had to be made as a warning to others that is the way of the tong."_

_Disgusted by this and sorry for the poor trader Caine made his way over and put a hand on the man's trembling shoulders, wishing he could do more. Face tear-stained Chong glanced up momentarily surprised._

"_You must not be seen with me young monk it is not safe, that is why others keep away."_

_When Caine frowned his attention was directed to two men stood a little way back from the rest, they wore expensive clothing that was almost identical, red head bands and glistening gold rings identical to the mark on the ground. They were glaring at him in an unfriendly way and a chill passed through the shaolin disciple._

"_Quickly leave here," Chong implored, "Before they come after you as well, I cannot be helped my life is ruined and I must leave Hunan or it is my life they will take next."_

_Caine felt Master Li's hand on his arm and it was clear he was of a similar view, but Caine kept staring at the two Tong men just as they stared at him; the air crackling with antipathy._

"_This is wrong master we must say something."_

_Li said, "Even the wisest words are as the howl of the wind on deaf ears, best not to get involved."_

_Caine started, "So you fear this Tong as well?"_

"_Let us say I am wary of them as a man must be of a poisonous snake or a hungry tiger, is it not prudent to avoid these dangers if one can?"_

"_But the whole village fears these hoodlums; can we not drive them out?"_

"_To embrace violence is to become as the violent are, it is not our job to police the community merely offer it a better example of the human spirit."_

Taking off his ring Xiang Wu held it up for his visitor to get a better view, truly it was a work of art and craftsmanship but his pride in it went beyond metallurgy.

"I was sixteen when I joined the Tong it was an easy choice to make for one whose stomach growled with hunger every day, whose clothing hung on like rags, whose body wriggled with parasites. My family were poor they had nothing, nothing that is except for a son with a hot temper and ready fists. When I beat the son of a magistrate almost to death I was told I would be beheaded unless my father could pay a fine even a rich man would baulk at. Then the Tong intervened, they liked the look of me and the way I fought, they said they could use a youth with hot blood and hard knuckles, they said they could make my problem go away."

Xiang smiled ruefully, "Which they did," he added, "The price was a lifetime of loyalty, for to swear allegiance to the Tong is not to be done lightly nor is it a burden one can discard."

The gold ring was placed back on its finger and Wu kissed it, "I did some terrible things back in China, shockingly violent things, I was cruel and vicious; I have done such things here in America – are you shocked, I see that you are, disgusted perhaps, offended and yet I sense you to have a secret Mr Caine."

Meeting the man's piercing gaze with one of his own Caine remained impassive before slowly bearing his wrists to expose the two brands they bore, marks burned deeply into the flesh, a tiger on the right arm and a dragon on the left; the symbols of graduation bestowed by a red hot urn.

Blinking at them Xiang nodded slowly, he of course knew what they were most Chinese did even the uneducated and Xiang was far from that.

"A shaolin priest, well well, who would have thought it? You are a long way from your temple Mr Caine, and a very long way from the influence of your order, now out of favour in Peking."

Covering his arms and offering a shrug Caine turned, "You wish me to leave," he asked but his way was barred.

"Stay please," said his host with a softer more benign tone, "My daughter's life is in your hands and I personally am in your debt, at least allow me to try and repay this obligation."

Caine sighed there was no obligation; one could not put a price on a life.

"You owe me nothing," he whispered.

"But I do and so does Yin, spoiled brat that she is, please remain here as my guest I think it would be most interesting. My daughter has two protectors Pang and Lau but they are rough, common men lacking refinement, not like you a priest and scholar."

Caine was confused, "You wish to employ me?"

Xiang beamed, "Yes I think I do."

"In what capacity?"

The Tong leader parted his hands, "As a chaperone," he said, "A bodyguard for my daughter, her own personal shaolin master," this seemed to amuse him for he barked with mirth, "Yes I would like you to look after Yin to stay close to her, to go out with her and be by her side, to offer wise counsel when required and keep her safe. I fear today's suicide attempt will not be her last, she may try another."

Looking around at the opulence, the riches and the beauty Caine could not imagine trying to end such a life of luxury and privilege.

"Why is she so troubled," he asked and saw the smile fade from his hosts features.

"It is a complicated matter, Tong business."

Caine was alarmed, was Yin already involved in the Tong; this was rare for women.

"You have involved your child in these matters," it was impossible to mask his disgust and bristling with outrage Xiang straightened his back.

"I am a Tong leader Mr Caine an important man, there is no way to mask or protect my daughter from what I do," a deep sigh was followed by, "It does not concern you please do not ask about it again, I have offered you work it is well paid and for a man of your talents should not be too difficult; will you accept?"

Caine bowed humbly, wherever he went he preferred to work to earn his keep labouring in the most humble of ways, this task was a step up for him it seemed easy and even involved a degree of luxury not to say glamour. Whilst he could not morally agree with his employer or put aside his disgust with the Tong; he did seek employment.

"I will do what I can," he vowed.

"Then I am satisfied," a bell was picked up and rung summoning a serving maid, "Prepare Mr Caine a meal, anything he wishes," said Xiang, "Once you have refreshed yourself I would like you to go to my daughter, I will make sure she is expecting you and remains civil, take no nonsense, she is highly strung and wilful but you are not to take your eye off her even for a moment. Pang and Lau did and they will be punished; I sincerely hope it will not be necessary to chastise you also Mr Caine."

The threat was unambiguous and once he had delivered it Xiang turned away to gaze out over his massive lawn, the interview at a close, Caine had little choice but to follow the small maid.

Half an hour later following a humble vegetarian repast Caine was led upstairs by another, younger made to a pink door. Nodding humbly the maid requested in Chinese if she may enter, the answer was a sharp emotional "no go away."

Easing the child aside Caine opened the door himself and went inside, he found Yin Wu sat in front of a large vanity mirror dabbing her eyes with a linen cloth, face swollen and blotchy from crying, blowing her nose noisily she turned to glare at him,

"What are you doing in my bedroom vagrant; get out now?"

Not doing so he continued to study the girl sensing her pain and fear, the terrible doubts that lingered just below the anger; she was a lost soul despite all her wealth.

"Are you deaf as well as poor, get out," these words were screamed.

"You father has employed me to chaperone you, I am here as his request."

Not looking either surprised or impressed Yin dabbed at her eyes with fresh linen, "My father always gets what he wants," the tone was more subdued now bitter and resentful, "So he has hired you has he a drifted, a tramp."

Caine said simply, "I am neither."

"Oh aren't you well it's what you look like with your ragged, dusty clothes and bare feet, have you no shoes?"

"I choose not to cover my feet."

Yin blinked in amazement like this had never occurred to her, "You prefer to be bare foot; why would anyone choose that, what kind of man are you?"

"A good swimmer," he smiled as he said this to lighten the mood and was rewarded by a brief smile in return as she acknowledged what he meant.

"You must think me a spoiled bitch for not thanking you, well I am and I won't; I wanted to die, I still do."

"May I ask why," he did not approach her, keeping close to the door?

"I suppose you think a rich girl like me should be grateful for all this – the big house, the Paris fashions, the doting servants – but do you know how it is paid for, how my father got so rich, what he had to do?"

"He is of the Tong, he told me as much himself."

Yin wiped her cherry coloured nose, "And you're all right with that are you, working for a gangster?"

"It is you I am here to help not him," Caine replied and saw the reddish eyes widen.

"You can't help me Caine, nobody can; you wouldn't understand my problems even if I explained them."

Turning to the many bottles of lotion, powder and scent Yin parted her hands, "Look at all this, thousands of dollars for one girl, is it not obscene when many starve? Yet it's only purpose is to make me," breaking off she picked up a fresh linen, "Oh why shouldn't I tell you what does it matter? My father has arranged for me to marry a man of forty years, can you believe that? My future husband," she spat the words, "Belongs to another Tong, the wedding is a business deal to unite the two societies; the golden dragon and the jade tiger," Caine was studied closely, "Do you understand?"

Nodding that he did Caine now had a much clearer picture of what was going on and this girl's dilemma.

"You do not wish this."

"Of course I don't why would I want to marry a man my father's age; a man I don't even know."

"Yet your father insists," Caine deduced.

"He has pledged his oath given his word, and when Xiang Wu had done that it cannot be argued with, even by his only child."

"So you try to kill yourself."

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare judge me vagrant, you don't know how hard my life is, how I am torn inside; I do not know what to do which path to take, the whole situation is impossible," she burst into fresh bitter tears and Caine thought about what she had said about choices and paths.

_Caine was ten years old as was Tzu the youth stood next to him, both were stripped to the waste and facing a large round pond, there were two ways to cross it, the first was a swinging rope suspended from a square plank, the second was a narrow flimsy looking walk bridge made up of irregular slats. The rope was faster but required strength and timing, the bridge was slower but perhaps offered greater safety._

_Shaolin master Li stood on the other side of the pond observing the two boys, his students and disciples; he was proud of both. Caine the mixed race and enigmatic youth who questioned everything, Tzu the stoic and dedicated trainee who rarely spoke._

_Li said, "Two ways to cross two paths two destinies if you will, you will choose one each and complete the task, the aim is to reach my side of the pond if you can. The qualities required are strength, courage, balance and judgement all vital shaolin skills we prize very highly – you may begin."_

_Tzu didn't hesitate, going to the swing rope he untied it, took a firm grip, stepped back six steps and broke into a run, launching himself into the air with a shout of gusto. It was a tremendous leap very athletic and he almost made it but at the very last second his hands slipped, he lost his grip and fell screaming into the cold water of the pond._

_Not wishing to make the same mistake Caine chose the bridge, it was slow and flimsy but if Tzu couldn't succeed with the rope he doubted if he could either. At once the bridge shuddered under his weight it rocked and canted alarmingly, the slants not as well attached as they seemed, one broke when Caine put his foot on it so he had to proceed with great caution. It was a real test of all he had learned about stepping, rooting and focus._

_Halfway across he paused sure now he was going to make it, but a she took another step the whole thing collapsed under him, there was nothing he could do, no way back he was going down, down into the water for a dunking._

_Now both boys were in the pond thoroughly drenched._

"_But master it wasn't a fair test," Caine objected, "Neither path led to success."_

_Li was unabashed, "As is the case in real life," he said, "The path taken is not as important as the lessons learned along the way, the building of character and the effort expended. Both of you gave your all; that is all that can be expected. Now come and dry yourselves."_

"I wish to go out," Yin's declaration was bold and free of tears, she had composed herself, "You will not watch me change clothing, step outside," Caine was ordered and he backed away to comply.

"Where are we going," he asked and Yin flinched.

"We," she snapped, "I am going into town on my own without you."

"I am sorry but I must accompany you wherever you go."

Fuming mad she pushed past him and stormed downstairs, within moments came the sound of raised angry voices, male and female; father and daughter locked in conflict two strong wills used to getting their own way.

Caine knew who would win and sure enough the row ended with Yin flouncing back upstairs, her face like thunder, she told him to get out of her room then slammed the door. He waited as she crashed and clattered about inside, huffing and cursing, when she emerged it was in a gorgeous peach dress and high heeled shoes, hair bunched atop her head, face freshly painted and powdered but still glowering.

"You will drive me into town," a regal command delivered in a brittle, waspish tone, "I have clothing to collect," she did not look at him but walked straight ahead, "There is no need for us to speak you are after all just the hired help; nothing more."

It was a much modest affair than the carriage he'd arrived in just a buggy really pulled by a pair, she sat on the buckboard with him whilst he took the reigns and guided them onto a dusty track that led towards town. Sitting primly, her back ramrod straight Yin affected an air of bored detachment but he wasn't fooled for a moment, she was seething with emotions chef amongst them being wounded pride.

"My god it's hot today so stuffy and humid I feel like I'm melting," she offered this comment five minutes into their journey breaking into his reverie, Caine had decided to accept her advice and not speak, he didn't bother with small talk in any case content with his own thoughts and memories.

Finally she looked at him, "Well have you been struck dumb or are you just rude and uncultured?"

Swatting a fly from his face Caine smiled to himself, |Yin took this the wrong way.

"Are you laughing at me vagrant, do you think I'm funny," she swung her right hand at him in a slap, easily he caught the wrist.

"Please do not strike me," he said softly.

"How dare you, let go of my arm," once the arm was free Yin took it back, "I could have you flogged for touching me."

"We should collect your good s first I think."

"How insolent you are how smug, if you must know they are the finest dresses from Paris, Milan and London including my wedding dress," this was said with a degree of irony, "It seems my feelings don't count after all, I am to be married in one week," Yin huffed.

"What will you do," Caine was genuinely curious, he couldn't imagine this spirited, strong-willed girl just giving in so tamely?

"Obey my father," the words lacked conviction.

"I do not think so."

"Don't be impertinent; it is not your place to say."

He shrugged, "You do not wish this union, you tried to take your life to avoid it; I doubt you will just submit so easily."

Silent for a full minute as she chewed this over Yin looked away from him into some middle distance, using a hanky to dab her eyes as if she had grit in them; finally she said.

"I can't do it Caine, I can't marry a man I don't love," voice breaking she seized his arm this time imploringly, "It's so unfair, what am I to do, papa won't listen to me he says I must do it, that oaths have been made that Tong honour is at stake."

Not sure what to say or that he should say anything, Caine looked deeply into the large troubled eyes aware how young this girl was.

"What would happen if you refused to comply," he asked?

"To me, I'm not sure, papa would be furious; he would punish me of course but I'm not sure how."

"I was not thinking of your father but of your fiancée."

Yin seemed confused for a moment then understanding dawned, "It would be a huge loss of face, the jade tiger Tong would be slighted; I suppose they would demand some financial penalty from my father, compensation for the shame."

Caine wondered if it would be that simple, somehow he doubted it; the Tongs were ruthless and vicious as he had good reason to know.

_Brought in from the temple gates by two of the strongest monks the man was covered in a white sheet already turning crimson with blood, Caine had never seen so much blood and he noticed red spots of it colouring the dusty ground._

"_Take him to master Yuen," said another monk, Yuen was the best healer at Shaolin a middle-aged master skilled in many arts some martial but most to do with repairing the body via needles, herbs, massage and other ancient processes._

_Caine found himself following the small party to Yuen's private chambers which always stank of strange odours and was filled with coloured bottles of exotic mixtures._

_Grey bearded Yuen ordered the man laid out on a table then gingerly he eased back the sheet. Caine caught his breath almost throwing up on the spot, the sight that greeted him was worse than he could have imagined the injuries horrific in the extreme and clearly done by a sharp blade expertly wielded._

_Remaining calm Yuen quickly applied tourniquet's to the left arm and right leg then he produced a bowl of some pungent soup and spooned some of this into the poor man's mouth._

"_It is Chong the trader," Caine blurted, "His business was burned out two days ago he said he was leaving Hunan."_

_Yuen sighed, "He did not leave soon enough it would seem so the Tong felt a second lesson was called for; they have made an example of this man, the message is clear – nobody can defy us."_

_Sickened in the extreme Caine forced himself not to focus on the injuries the mutilations, "They have maimed him for life he will never work again."_

_Applying a wet towel to the body Yuen cleaned it as best he could then he examined the red stumps, "We must ensure no infection sets in or Chong will lose even more than he has. Boy pass me the yellow bottle in the third shelf, no the other one, that's it now bring it over and remove the stopper. Yes I know it's a strong smell but you get used to it, eventually."_

_Dabbing a clean cloth Yuen applied the odd paste to the raw wounds, in his sleep Chong moaned and stirred but he did not regain consciousness._

"_The Tong is monstrous," Caine blurted, "To do this to an innocent man."_

_Yuen was more philosophical than angry like he'd seen many punishments like this and expected to see a lot more._

"_You will see a lot more cruelty than this in your life young man but our job is to heal not judge, I will do what I can for Chong, if nothing else I will keep him alive."_

"_But master his injuries, would it not be better if he were dead than live as a cripple."_

_Now anger did show on the monk's face albeit it briefly but Caine saw it and felt chastened._

"_All life is precious Kwai Chang, who are we to say whether a man should live for die, everything is a lesson and admittedly sometimes those lessons are hard but they are how we grow and evolve? Now help me treat this man, for like him you have much to learn and a shaolin monk must be able to heal as well as he prays and fights."_

An hour later and fully laden the small buggy returned to the house of Wu to find the owner stood on the front porch with two men, one dressed elegantly in high boots and check jacket was near to Xiang in age but with thick hair still dark save for a white streak over the right temple. The other visitor was young, powerfully built and harsh featured with massive calloused hands. Caine recognised him as a fighter a man of violence, and he seemed out of place in a jacket and britches.

"My god," Yin exclaimed, "It's my fiancée Nam Yu," she was looking at the man in the check jacket and he was staring at her covetously, his well fed face breaking into a wide grin to reveal a gold front tooth that glinted in the sun.

"But why is he here now," Yin asked, "It is a week to the wedding?"

Turning from Xiang, Nam broadened his grin, "Ah my lovely bride what a delight it is to see you at last, I have heard many stories of your beauty but none do you justice; I am enthralled."

Not looking happy Xiang said nothing, Caine noticed Nam's ring, a jade tiger with snapping jaws. He brought the buggy to a halt shy of the house but Yin did not get down from it.

"Why are you here Nam," she asked coldly and some of his smile lessened?

"To feast my eyes on you of course, I couldn't keep away, why don't you get down from there it doesn't look very comfortable and this scruffy tramp of a driver probably smells."

"Mr Caine does not smell and you will not speak to him in that tone," said Yin conveniently forgetting how she had spoken to Caine, "I have nothing to say to you Nam."

Features now stern the Tong man licked dry lips, "My future wife should not speak to me in such a way, the wife of Nam Yu must be humble and obedient."

"When you find her I hope she will be," Yin threw back.

"What does that mean, you are my bride to be it is all arranged, your father has promised me."

Defiantly Yin glared at the man, "He may have but I haven't, there will be no marriage between us Nam, when I marry it will be for love not commerce."

"Daughter," Xiang bellowed threateningly but this time Yin stood up to her father, she met his proud gaze with one of her own; it was as if the buggy journey had bolstered her strength and renewed her spirit.

"I'm sorry papa but I cannot and will not give myself to this man, I've made up my mind and I won't be swayed or bullied into doing something I find repellent."

Xiang was stunned by this open act of defiance, something unthinkable in his world. Nam was quicker of the mark, his features twisting with fury.

"I am insulted by this action, you mock and humiliate me Xiang Wu; I demand you control this disobedient child."

But Yin had not finished, "I am not a child I am a grown woman and I know my own mind…and my own heart, there will be no wedding between us Nam not now and not ever."

"Damn you," with a burst of malign speed Nam rushed at the buggy fists clenched, his eyes ablaze with murderous intent. With one smooth motion Caine jumped down from the buckboard, at the same time his left foot shot out catching Nam in mid-chest knocking him back on his heals with a grunt of pain. Stumbling the Tong leader righted himself and whipped a small curved dagger from some inner pocket, a vicious looking close quarter weapon. Not even hesitating Caine caught the lunging hand, twisted it artfully and placed Nam in a painful wrist/elbow lock, the knife dropping to the dust to be kicked away.

Utterly helpless and in agony Nam cried out one word, "Cheng," and his young burly hard-faced companion stepped forward.

"Enough," this word came from Xiang who now had a pistol in his hand a slim colt which he cocked ready to fire, seeing it Cheng halted and Caine released his opponent from the aikido hold stepping back.

"There will be no violence in the house of Wu, daughter - get yourself inside at once and you Nam will leave this instant."

Nursing his sore arm and throwing Caine a hate-filled look, the rival Tong leader spat on the ground.

"You cannot treat me this way and get away with it Xiang, there will be a price to pay for this."

Having no doubt of that Xiang remained firm his gun aimed at Nam, "Just go," he said wearily.

"Oh I will Xiang but I shall be back, you can count on that," cocking a thumb at the monstrous Cheng to follow Nam departed with as much decorum as he could muster giving Caine one final look he said, "You my friend will pay dearly to – with your blood."

Caine's eyes were on Cheng a formidable man solidly built who had the gait and bearing of a martial arts master.

Xiang said, "Mr Caine I would like you to join us inside, there are things I must say and you must hear them to."

Yin was weeping softly; sat on a sofa with a linen pressed to her face she composed herself and dismissed her personal maid as father entered with Caine.

"You fought heroically Mr Caine, I did not know you were so skilled," she said with a tremulous voice quite lacking its earlier spikiness.

Xiang sighed, "Mr Caine is a shaolin master and we owe him much gratitude, he protected your honour Yin but I fear in doing so he has enraged a sleeping tiger, I am to blame to, instead of apologizing to Nam I sent him away like a common thief and he will not forgive that, he is a proud man; head of a mighty Tong."

Getting up and going to her father Yin hugged his arm and kissed him on the cheek, "Things will work out papa they always do."

But Caine knew how grave the situation was without being told, there had been a severe loss of face, Yin had rejected her suitor in the most brazen of ways and Nam didn't strike him as a man to accept defeat graciously.

"It is now a matter of vengeance," he said and both of them turned to stare at him Xiang nodding slowly.

"Yes Nam will want his revenge he will want blood, probably mine."

"No," Yin cried but her father was adamant.

"A blood oath is a blood oath, I promised you to Nam my child and you have spurned him publicly."

Looking from father to Caine Yin had gone as pale as snow her eyes bulging, she reminded Caine of a small trapped animal with nowhere to run.

"I could apologize, try to explain things, beg Nam for mercy," she spluttered but the damage was done.

"He will send Cheng," said Caine calmly, "Who is a kung fu fighter."

Xiang lowered his head, "Yes Cheng is a master of the northern eagle claw system, a brute and an assassin; Nam's right-hand man. Mr Caine I think the time has come for you to leave us, it would not be safe for you to stay and I will not hold you to any obligation."

Tempting – to just walk and keep walking to leave a Tong man to his fate and a bloody one it would be to, some would say just, only it wouldn't stop with the father Nam would punish Yin to and that was something Caine couldn't live with, he'd grown fond of the girl.

"I shall stay," he said simply.

"You will," Xiang gazed at him in astonishment having offered the man a way out an escape most would leap at?

"Your daughter must be protected; my work is not done here."

"Oh Caine," Yin ran over to him wiping her face, "Nam will have you killed."

Having faced violent men and brutal death before Caine actually produced a smile, not that there was anything humorous in the situation.

"It seems yours is a life I must save more than once," he said humbly.

"You are courageous indeed," Xiang praised, "Nam will demand ritual combat, winner takes all; I could task Pang or Lau but they lack your abilities."

Caine simply bowed acknowledging the compliment, and then he took Yin by her slender arm.

"You to are brave Yin, to turn down a man like Nam; I think you have grown up today in many ways."

Tears running down her cheeks the girl tried to speak but for once could not, in any case what else was there to say, the dye was cast?

Caine was a light sleeper at the best of times but that evening sleep eluded him totally, he had too much on his mind and knew he was about to go into battle yet again. Hearing a tap on his room down he cracked open an eye in time to see Yin enter in her night gown. Caine was actually sat on top of his bed cross legged practising a form of deep breathing.

"Oh good you're awake," the girl's tone was almost humble, "I wanted to speak with you in private," she entered the room only a couple of steps, "What you're doing, risking your life for me, it isn't right and I feel terrible. I know I come across as selfish and arrogant at times, I can't help it, but deep down I do care about other people, I just find it hard to show that side of myself."

Cheeks bright red Yin let her eyes play over the room, it was barely a quarter the size of her own and simply furnished.

"You can't die for me Caine that wouldn't be fair or just, I came here to…"

But he interrupted softly and calmly, "If I do not fight Cheng your father will be killed, this house ransacked and you will be," he shrugged, did he have to paint a picture, Nam would take what he wanted in the most direct and brutal way.

"I understand what you're saying; I saw it in Nam's eyes; perhaps papa and I could run away leave here."

"Is there any escape from the Tong," Caine tried to mask the bitterness in his voice he knew full well their reach was long and unrelenting, where could Xiang and his daughter go with this hanging over their heads?

Lowering her gaze Yin shuddered, "You're right of course, wherever we went Nam's people would find us; Tong influence spreads to all cities and we are well known. This issue must be settled here, one way or another but must you an outsider take part?"

Caine had considered the men Xiang had here and how good they were, all lacked his background and experience, his kung fu mastery; only the very best fighter would have a hope against Cheng once schooled from boyhood by demanding masters.

"Who else is there," he asked simply.

"But Cheng's style is vicious and most impressive," the girl argued, "Plus he has never lost not to anyone, he is a killer."

_Caine watched the performance with awe as did the other boys his age, the visiting monk was called Lam he was a young man impressively muscled and he looked amazing balanced on one leg, body slightly hunched, arms wide like wings but hands hooked into talons especially the two largest fingers of each hand – the famed eagle claw._

_Hopping onto his other leg Lam did a series of ripping tearing gouges before pivoting, his legs shooting out in various directions at high speed to deliver lethal head-height kicks._

_Caine felt a soft hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Master Li stood behind him, Li was his mentor and they had become friends after a fashion._

"_You are impressed Kwai Chang," asked the middle aged monk, a skilled adept in his right?_

"_Yes master, the eagle claw style is very dynamic and advanced," Caine confessed._

"_So it is," Li agreed, "A style for young, athletic students who think it is the pinnacle of kung fu."_

"_You do not," Caine was surprised, did not Master Li also know the eagle style as well as all the others?_

"_The way of shaolin is to achieve a lot with very little, it is not necessary to be an athlete or a gymnast like Lam; the very best fighters I have met hardly seem to do anything at all," here Li smiled to himself as if enjoying some private memory._

"_So the eagle style can be defeated," Caine was agog?_

"_If one is centred, patient and looks for openings, remember what you have learned Kwai Chang."_

_Caine thought of the darting accuracy of the snake, the tenacity of the leopard, the penetrating grace of the crane; how small moves could defeat bigger ones, the economy of angles, the necessity of timing. Li had a point he decided as he turned back to the leaps, spins and rolls of Lam – less impressed by them now as he watched with wiser eyes._

Dressed in a fine red smoking jacket, frilled shirt and high black boots Nam was an impressive sight but the brute beside him was even more so, stripped to the waist and rippling with muscle Cheng was like a circus strong man or a pugilist; he seemed gigantic and unbreakable. Both visitors stood in the courtyard before the Wu house having stepped from a long brown Landau pulled by white mares.

Nam watched with a cruel smile on his rugged face as Xiang emerged – Caine by his side.

"Where is my prize my bride," Nam laughed a she spoke knowing full well Yin would be cowering indoors maybe watching through a cracked curtain; but he was wrong.

"I am here," dressed in a cotton shirt, trousers and cowgirl boots Yin couldn't have looked more different from the delicate and pampered little princess of the day before, the way she held the Remington repeater rifle indicated a familiarity with the weapon and gave her an even more western look, the white Stetson was very Calamity Jane.

"My god who is this," Nam roared, "A wild prairie girl," He scoffed, "Some lady gunslinger?"

In response Yin cocked her rifle, she was taking no chances on the outcome of this fight because she had to be ready in case Cheng won and what would happen next.

Removing his jacket Caine stepped out of the porch to face his fearsome and bigger rival next to whom he cut a slender even puny figure.

Nam grinned, "This won't take long and then I shall demand reparation from you Xiang, money, goods and of course your daughter as tribute."

Still and stony faced Xiang said nothing but Yin was not as cowed, "That remains to be seen Nam, I'm a fighter to and not ready to be your property."

"But you are my dear I owned you the moment I clapped eyes on you at the new years day celebrations, and I always get what I want – Cheng."

Stepping forwards the man mountain took a deep breath, sank into a wide legged stance then rose onto one leg adopting the classic eagle posture. Caine kept moving, steps nimble and hands busy, he could not afford to be an easy target, his only hope was to evade, to dodge and to seek a moment of advantage.

With a snarl Cheng jump kicked at Caine's head, his hands slashing down like the limbs of a threshing machine gouging and punching. Going into a roll Caine avoided the homicidal attack, but a thrust kick caught him as he rose and he tottered on his heels briefly winded, chest bruised. Cheng landed another kick then his elbow came up to catch Caine on the chin putting him down, down but not out. Despite landing hard Caine rolled sideways to avoid the killer stamp and from the ground he rose onto his hands kicking up and back tiger-tail style, hitting Cheng in the midriff and doubling him over.

Rising from the earth as if defying gravity Caine's jumping sidekick sent the brute staggering, the foot landing on the jaw with a tremendous clout, spinning Caine put another kick into the man's ribs, then spinning the other way and dropping horizontally Caine foot swept Cheng cutting the legs from under him so that the assassin landed on his back with a loud huff of pain.

"Get up," Nam was furious he had expected a one-sided slaughter a quick and easy victory not a prolonged duel between equals, he couldn't believe his man had been put down.

Up swiftly Cheng shook his head to clear it, he to was surprised by Caine's versatility and trickiness, this monk was no mean fighter. Cheng threw a straight punch at the man's head, following it with two thundering body shots. Avoiding all three by skipping back Caine landed a punch of his own, a leading hand back knuckle that cut Cheng's bottom lip causing a tributary of red to run down the middle of the chin.

Licking at this and tasting the copper Cheng uttered a piercing bellow and flew at his rival snap kicking hard and using his elbows like brutal clubs, one such blow caught Caine and he pitched sideways. Trying to finish him Cheng side kicked but missed and shattered the balustrade than ran around the porch.

Pivoting he chased Caine trying to pin him down but the priest was slippery, dodging a kick Caine put in one of his own hitting a nerve, with a cry Cheng tumbled his entire right side on fire. Closing in fast to use the crane's beak, fingers all touching the thumb, Caine 'pecked' at pressure points on the neck, chest and flanks.

Despite looking no more than taps these blows had a dramatic effect on Cheng who twisted and writhed in agony his great body beginning to collapse, a snake finger jab to the throat made him gag, a leopard fist to the solar plexus doubled him over then Caine jumped vertically into the air bringing his elbow straight down on the back of the neck with a thudding crunch.

Nam blinked in amazement as his champion fell in slow motion to the dirt, mouth open and eyes closed, big muscles bulging then relaxing, legs splaying wide to tremble briefly before lying still.

The fight was over but the wrong man had won, quickly Nam pulled the small derringer pistol from his pocket, if Cheng couldn't kill this holy man then he would.

A rifle clicked and Nam saw Yin Wu take aim at him, she was in a good stance, rifle butt to shoulder her aim true.

"You wouldn't dare," he leered at her but a worm of doubt curled in his belly, "For some wandering vagrant, a peasant with no money," Nam found his mouth was dry this situation had slipped out of his grasp, "I," he yelled, "am your husband," he took aim at Caine.

"Not now," said Yin, "Not ever," she fired and the pistol flew from Nam's hand as with a scream he gripped his own wrist, blood spreading over a frilled sleeve and running down into his palm. She had shot him, the damn girl had….

"You bitch," he roared stumbling forwards until a palm touched the middle of his chest and there was Caine a living barrier. Despite his pain Nam tried to head butt the man but Caine caught his head at each temple, thumbs dug in and with a twitch and a gulp Nam dropped to the ground unconscious.

It was a relief for Yin to lower her rifle, she was a good shot but even so she might have missed.

"It is over," Xiang seemed to visibly wilt with relief.

"Yes it is," the girl beside him agreed, "Caine has defended our honour."

The irony was not lost on Kwai Chang and he smiled to himself, he had just fought a deadly duel to protect the child of the Tong. He could almost hear Master Li inside his head, _"the wheel turns Kwai Chang all things are in flux, the old man may contradict the boy he once was and a path may take a new turning, go with the flow and learn to accept."_

Caine felt feminine hands encircle and embrace him; it felt good.


End file.
